custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vorox (Echo 1)
The Vorox are an intelligent, albeit bestial race thriving in the deserts of Spherus Magna. History Creation Originally, the Vorox were the proud Glatorian and Agori of the Sand Tribe. At some point in time, the Great Being known as Terronce began performing experiments on the species. These experiments caused the Vorox to gain a more bestial appearance, including claws and a stinger tail. Core War During the Core War, the Vorox fought with their Sand Glatorian counterparts under the banner of the Element Lord of Sand. Many of the "pure" Glatorian of the Sand Tribe were wiped out, leaving only the Vorox (and their Agori subspecies, the Zesk) to fight for the tribe. The Shattering During the Shattering, in which Spherus Magna broke apart, most Vorox were stranded on the Bara Magna fragment, where they soon became isolated from normal Glatorian and Agori society. Post Shattering Being excommunicated by the usual social system, and having a more bestial appearance, the Vorox eventually evolved into their own culture and race. They developed their own language, and also began a nomadic style of life, as to keep from being raided by the Bone Hunters. Although most Agori considered the Vorox to have devolved into a bestial form, most Vorox maintained their intelligence. The belief that they were primitive circulated because most Vorox that were encountered were either hunters, who would do anything to get their clan food; or exiles, who just wanted to be left alone. Culture The Vorox have a surprisingly sophisticated culture, with their own ideas, values, and customs. Government Main System The Vorox governmental system is dominated by clans, which are referred to by non-Vorox as "pack". Although each clan has their own idea of how their area should live, they mostly function the same. The clans are lead by a single chieftain, who has the power to declare war on other clans and move the clan from its current location if needed. The chieftain is then kept in check by a council, which is formed of the higher-ranking families in the clan. A chieftain can also be vacated if he is defeated by another member of the clan. Exiling If a Vorox commits an act so bestial or immoral that the entire clan views as wrong, that Vorox may be exiled, in which they are stripped of name and weapons and are forced to survive on their own in the deserts. Rites The Vorox have multiple ceremonies for coming of age rights and status gaining. Pilgrimage Hunt The pilgrimage hunt is when a young Vorox is sent out on his own to bring back a kill for the clan. If he brings back a particularly large kill, he may claim higher status in the clan. Rite of the Soldier The Rite of the Soldier is a sacred Vorox rite, in which a Vorox must enter in combat with one or more Glatorian. They must hold their own against the Glatorian and win to pass the rite, giving them the ability to fight as a soldier in a clan army. Vorox on this rite often attack caravans. Alpha Rite The Alpha Rite is the battle between a Vorox chieftain and a young Vorox, in which the winner gets to be the leader of the clan. Naming The Vorox name themselves with a family name and an indvidual name, usually in one word (although most Vorox just go by their first name). The Vorox then have their current clan name. Examples of Vorox names include "Draysha'Isan nar Tano", or "Alek'zorah vas Tano". The word separating the family name and clan name indicates if the member is native to the clan or immigrated from another clan. When a Vorox is exiled from a clan, they are stripped of their name. Clothing Most Vorox wear a set of lightweight armor made from a tan colored ore found in the desert. Most males wear helmets that are shaped into threatening, scorpion like designs, in an attempt to frighten an opponent. Some Vorox also adorn themselves with "trophies" they have won. The Vorox Absalom had the skull of a Rock Dragon attached to his chest armor for display. Females often wear wide-brimmed sun hats to keep themselves shielded from the sun. When on a hunt or engaging in war, they don smooth helmets. Weaponry Most Vorox wield staffs or spears, which are used during hunts. Some warriors are known to have wrist blades, and a few have Thronax launchers as well. Food The Vorox are omnivorous, meaning that they can eat both plant and animal tissue. They prefer meat, though, and especially enjoy it when fresh. When eating plant, the Vorox often prefer thornax fruit, which they often cook into soups and stews. Language The Vorox language is a completely different form of the Agori dialect. Few non-Vorox can understand the Vorox language, but a few Vorox can speak Glatorian fairly fluently. Arena System Although the Vorox do not intentionally participate in the Glatorian system, they are often captured and forced to for entertainment. This treatment is one of the reasons why Vorox do not associate themselves with other Bara Magnans. An even more feared fate for a Vorox is to be captured by the Skrall, who "train" the Vorox to be their "blood hounds" on hunts. Many Vorox escape the Skrall whenever they can (usually on hunts), but most die trying. Clans *Tano Clan, once headed by the Vorox Absalom *Rayya Clan, home clan of the Zesk Zail. Subspecies The Zesk The Zesk are the Agori counterparts of the Vorox, who often live with them as the Vorox provide protection. The Zesk, too, are regarded as barbaric beasts who want little to do with society. In reality, the Zesk are particularly friendly, willing to be kind to anyone that they trust. Zesk are known to be capitalists within Vorox culture, and many are salvage salesmen, who sell parts, machinery, weapons, and sometimes even vehicles. They can also emmit a musk that is highly identifiable by the Vorox. While most Agori and Glatorian find it to be unpleasant, the Vorox and Zesk equate it to the smell of blooming Thornax flowers. It is used to identify friendly Zesk. The Zesk are also ruled under the Vorox governmental system, and the Council of Zesk is a subsect of the main Vorox council in a clan. Jungle Vorox Jungle Vorox are members of the Sand Tribe who became trapped on Bota Magna fragment. They have a tan and green coloration to blend in better with their new, tropical surroundings. Some even exhibit a chameleon ability. Many of the Jungle Vorox never developed the culture the Vorox of Bara Magna did, and are highly intelligent. When Spherus Magna reformed, the Jungle Vorox reverted back to their original tan and light brown color scheme. Mountain Vorox Mountain Vorox are smaller, more agile Vorox that rarely reach half the height of a normal Vorox. They have feet with large claws to grip the rocky mountain sides, and often carry climbing gear rather than spears. Most Mountain Vorox are parasitic to the Skrall, whose forts and other installations they raid for food, water, and weapons. They have a black and brown coloration, and wear helmets with a large, goggle-like eye piece. Mountain Vorox are known to be the most coordinated and vicious types of Vorox on Bara Magna. Voroxi Voroxi (pronounced Voe-rose-ee) is the Vorox and Zesk language. It is very different than the basic Glatorian language, and uses many words and idioms that do not come from the Glatorian dialect. Spoken Language The Voroxi spoken form is very different from standard Glatorian. Examples *Vas (name)- part of the *Nar (name)- child of the *Vas (word)- from *Nar (word)- son/daughter of *Nedas- nowhere *Tasi- No one *Colya- Cold, frozen *Anda- against *Vidic- poison, acid *Corihro- happy *Corision- love *Darne- anger *Darnesion- hate *Quaya- relaxed *Yuna-sad *Exizillah- exile, exilement *Sifillah- chieftain *Garian- guardian *Gariavas- guardian of *Zillos- warrior, soldier *Valera (military)- general, commander *Valera (non-military)- chivalry, valor *Freh- battle, war *Pack- clan *Haestrom- exclamation, equivalent of "heck" *Keelah- exclamation, equivalent of "lord" Accent Although known as a "Voroxian" accent to the Glatorian (the very few who have heard Vorox speak), a Vorox speaking Glatorian has an accent resembling that of the human Australian. Written Language The Vorox use a writing system similar to that of the ancient human Sumerians, with some wedge-shaped symbols and many oddly shaped hieroglyphics. Examples Voroxi Written 1.jpg|A Vorox tablet written in standard Voroxi. Voroxi Written 2.jpg|The much rarer cursive form of Voroxi, mostly used by chieftains and officials. Biology Vorox biology is strongly shaped by the desert in which they live. They can last for days without water, and even longer without food (although they prefer to remain well hydrated and fed). Most Vorox are also excellent diggers, honed from years of hiding one's self under the sand during a hunt. The Vorox are also extremely strong, and are often considered to be one of the more powerful species of Bara Magna. They are also excellent runners, and use this ability to capture large, fast moving prey on hunts. Most of the Vorox race possess a long tail with a blade on the end. This appendage was granted to them by experiments performed on the species by the Great Beings. Along with the tail, most Vorox have claws, and some even have needle-like teeth. It is unknown exactly what the Great Beings meant to achieve through this mutation, although it did ready the species for life in the desert. Animal Domestication The Vorox have been known to domesticate a few species of animals that aid them on hunts. The most commonly used are the Vorhounds and Ebon Hawks, which are both excellent hunting animals. The Rock Steed is also known to be used by a few Vorox clans. Vorox who have domesticated Rock Steeds and ride them regularly are known as "Riders". Known Members of the Species Vorox *Absalom *Draysha *Alek *Kabrua Zesk *Zail Trivia *This article is based on the canon race. *The article is meant to be a more in-depth look at Vorox culture and life. *The Vorox naming customs and Voroxi language is partially based off of the Quarian language from Mass Effect. Category:Vorox Category:Bara Magna Category:Spherus Magna